Inserted rabble teeth for furnaces are old and well-known in the art, but the mounting areas for the rabble teeth on the rabble arms are made in two different styles, one for in hearth operation and one for out hearth operation, whereby the angles of the scraping blades are changed. It is the object of the present invention to provide a construction wherein the same rabble tooth may be used in either condition.